My Joy (Bucky Barnes Daughter)
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: Bucky is now working with the Avengers and still trying to remember his past. When one day hidden deep in an old Hydra base the team finds a little girl not even 5 years old, and she says that Bucky is her daddy... Does Bucky really have a daughter? And if so could he ever be kind and loving with all of his past haunting him? Please Fave and Comment!
1. Finding Her

Bucky ran through the Hydra base Steve was right on his heels. This was the place they kept the Winter Soldier, and the memories were flooding back an engulfing Buck in his suppressed emotions.

He turned quickly down another dark hall Steve stopped "Buck, I really think that was the last guard." Barnes wiped around another corner. "No, someones here I just know it." He growled

Then a whimper caught both their ears. Bucky put an ear to a door then lifted one finger and then another and on the third count, they broke down the door. There was nothing the room was dark and Bucky felt strange there, an odd sense of anxiety hit him as if something important was supposed to be in that very room.

It was dark but upon closer inspection, the concrete walls were scratched with odd marks some actually looked like pictures under each was the world in Russian describing the picture. On a wall next to a small cot was the ABCs. Steve walked into a small room that appeared to be a bathroom.

Buck was studying a small sketch of a cat when he heard a high pitch scream like nothing he had ever heard. He ran into the small room Steve was in and saw him kneeling down on the floor arm stretched out to something that was cowering in a corner.

Buck turned on his spotlight on his gun shining it in the direction of the ear-piercing sound.

A little girl not even 4 wearing nothing but an overly large dirty tee squirmed back pressing herself against the wall.

Steve hushed the child trying to calm her down.

The voice of Natasha came over both their earpieces "ok its time to get out the bombs are in place and counting down has begun." Steve looked at Buck "Nat you need to stop them!" Cap commanded. A different voice came on it was Fury "Get out now!" Bucky nodded and quickly without hesitation he picked up the small very fragile girl. She screamed and kicked and punched the solder doing no damage to him just wearing herself out in the process.

They ran out of the base. Bucky cradled the child in his chest, rubbing her back she continued to fight against him. Until he whispered in Russian "Calm down baby doll." He didn't even know where the words came from they slipped off his tongue as if he had been saying that for years.

The Girl pulled her head from his shirt and stared at him, a smile grew on her face as she now quietly pressed back into that dip in Bucks' chest that she fit so well in.

He kept running until he reached the jet.

They got inside and He sat down on the floor of the aircraft curled up with his head down he breathed heavily the child sill in his arms.

The second Steve was in the jet lifted from the ground.

Natasha walked over the panting men. Her smile changed to shock as Bucky's metal arm moved to reveal the sleeping child laying on his stomach.

"What the heck Bernes? Where did that come from?" She said

"Natasha SHE came from the Hydras base!"

His sentence started kind but he spat the last part as if it was poison in his mouth.

Steve stood and grabbed a blanket to put on the little ones sleeping body. She looked sick and malnourished. It made Steve angry seeing a baby like this.

As the warm blanket hit her bruised skin she snuggled into it. Buck ever so gently laid her on a seat her little body just curled into a ball.

He ran his hand through his long tangled hair "how could they do that?" He said willing the tears to stay at bay.

Steve did all the talking on the flight back telling the team what had occurred but his friend sat next to the sleeping girl, his eye scanned her taking every cut and bruise. Hatred filled him, he prayed that whoever did this would burn for it.

He combed a loose piece of hair behind her ear with his human hand and noticed the baby girl had a fever.

"Dolly your burning up." He whispered.

Getting up to get a cool rag he came back and knelt at her side placing the cold cloth on her forehead.

Humming a lullaby in Russan he rubbed her heated cheek with his thumb.

Nat noticed Bucky was not in the group of Avengers talking about the mission she looked in between Sam and Steve to find the man singing to the little one and patting her with a cloth rewetting it in a basin being so gentle. She smiled and excused herself to walk over to Barnes.

"You ok?" She asked

"She will be alright." He replied not completely listening to the woman's question.

She had never seen him act like this, it was like this little thing just became his world.

"She is going to need medical attention."

He nodded covering the worry on his face.

"She had someone.. There were scratches of pictures and words on the walls she definitely did not make. Why would Hydra teach her, her ABCs? Someone must have cared for her." He rambled on in a low tone.

They came in for a landing.

Emedietly the rushed anyone who was injured to the lab and a nurse took the small child in her arms. The girl did not stir as she was taken to the hospital but Bucky had a sickening feeling as she left his sight.

Steve stood in front of the glass wall looking at the little girl who was just waking up in her hospital bed.

Her eyes darted around, terrified she started yelling. The room was sound proof but Steve hit the button to unmute the silence allowing him to hear the odd words she was screaming Her large brown eyes landed on the clear wall where Rodgers was standing. She jumped off the bed and pressed her face to the glass looking past Steve.

Sam walked into the room "you all good Cap? We ordered some food." Steve knelt down trying to make eye contact with the little girl as she banged on the glass trying to look past him.

"Could you get Buck?" He said glancing at Sam.

He nodded and came back with Bucky, who walked in with circles under his eyes.

The little girl caught sight of the man with the metal arm. She started shrieking in different languages. Bucks eyes widened as the words hit his ears "Tata (remaining), Aba (Hebrew) Baba (East African)," each word that comes from her small lips all meant the same thing. "Papa (Russian

Buckys eyes widened he felt his heart slam into his stomach.


	2. Detka Doll

Bucky tryed to swallow the lump in his throat.

The little girl had just called him "daddy" in verious languages.

He felt a slu of emotions, his head could not wrap around this.

Buck said not a word as he turned and left the room.

Steve stared at the door as it slamed shut. Cunfused he walked over to the glass that seperated the girl from himself, kneeling down to meet her large brown eyes "Who was that, that just left?" He questioned. The child ran to a corner on the other side of the room . Foldind her arms atop her knees she rested her head she cryed heart wrenching sobs.

Buck could hear her from his room. He leaned against his headboard. Praying that God grant him the wisdome to help this trubbled little girl.

He must look like her father, the man that took care of her in that cell. What sick twisted person would keep their child in Hydra? His thoughts were inturupted by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Not now Steve. Just leave me alone." He moned

"Could you please come back. She needs to get medical attention and she won't let anyone near her."

"What dose that have to do with me?" Buck barked.

"She was calmer with you there, just be in the room."

Cap comanded .

The men walked back in the viewing room and emedietly the girl ran to the glass pounding on it screaming when she saw Bucky.

He didn't know how to react. Steve wispered to him to go over by the girl.

The man walked over and sat crossleged on the floor in frount of the her. She became completely silent and put one of her small hands on the window as she whiped her eyes with the other. The soldier sat for a second taking in her face. And without thinking his medal hand met with hers against the clear wall.

She removed her hand and leaned her forhead on his palm.

"I love you daddy." Her little voice was so quiet the team did not hear her, but her words made Bucky retract his arm.

"Detka (Russian for baby) doll,"

The nickname came without a hesitation. "I'm not your daddy" he felt as though the words false, but he stated the only fact he knew; That he was not the one she was looking for.


	3. The Star is Red

As Buck layed in bed his dreams were invaded by Hydra and his past.

In his drean he was running down a hall of a Hydra base. The hall streched so far he could not see the end. As he ran he felt something on his back. He tured to see what it was because he knew it did not feel like the straps of his backpack. When he strched his neck to see what was waighing on him. His eyes widened as he saw the big brown eye of the little girl. He inhald sharply with a gasp his eyelids flung open and he sat up in bed.

His bear chest shook as he was breathed in the same pace as he was running in his dream.

Sweat glistened on his forehead and ran down his face rinning into his eyes. He held his chest quietly taking to his panicked self. "Calm down, calm down." He wispered willing his breathes to return to normal.

The group was sitting in the kitchen talking amongst themselves. Bucky walked in rubbing his eyes and still dripping in sweat. Everyones eyes landed on him and fallowed him as he sat at the table.

Scarlett smiled at him and placed his brakefast infront of him.

Buck nodded and looked at the pancakes. They made is stomach turn and he kindly smiled "I'm sorry I just don't think I can eat this morning." Scarlett took his plate and told him she would wrap it up for latter.

Their normal descusstion and playfull bantering stopped when Tony brought up the subject of the child that was receving medical attenton in the lab.

Bucky felt nauseous at the thought of the little girl he kept quiet staring at the table untill Tony blerted out "What was up with that kid calling you all those names, Barnes? Steve told us one time it sounded like she said daddy!" Bucks gaze left the table and jumped to Stark when he said 'daddy' making his heart quicken in pace. "Well, Terminator, why whould she say that?"

Buck got up from the table. "I need to go." He stated blankly, Steve stoped him before he could run off to his room. "Wait Buck, Im wondering the same thing." Bucky wanted to push passed Steve and retreat were he could calm his racing thoughts.

Steve saw the worry in Buckys eyes and knew he was having a panic atttack. Steve nodded and let Buck run to his room.

Bucky shut the door and let out a breath he had been holding.

He felt his legs start to shake and the room spun. And the little girls face flashed in his mind. He sat on the floor letting the panic take over so it would pass.

Finally it left, leaving him curld up in a coner knees to his chest.

A few hours had passed

Steve walked down to the lab were Dr. Banner was working on the child.

Steve looked into the room. The girl was laying unconscious on a operating table Banner was rinning tests and looking at his computer.

He spoted Steve and with a smile and nod he silently invited him in.

"So any findings on the kid?"

Bruse let out a sigh "she is very sick, malnurished and has some broken bones. I'm really shocked she is alive." Steve glanced at the girl a piece of her brown curly hair lay acrossed her face. Steve gently moved the strand behind her ear and lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Any thought of how to find her family? I'm sure they are worried sick. If she was kidnapped."

Bruse looked st his screens that were going crazy with numbers.

"I'm running some tests so we should get some answers to her past within a week." Steve heard someone coming out of the elevator his eyes shot over to the sound and saw Buck looking sickly walking into the lab.

"Hey, you ok?" Steve said

Bucky nodded "How is she?" He said.

It took everything in him to go down to the lab but he felt that he needed to see her.

Banner frowned "she was not complient so I had to put her under just to get a blood sample."

Barnes looked at the small body of the girl, he felt guilt and it confised him, guilt as if he had broken a promise to her.

He slowly walked over to her he knelt at her bedside and put his human finger on small hand and she closed her fingers holding on to Bucky.

A smile crept on his face. Steve and Dr. Banner spoted the small movment. "Looks like the anesthesia is waring off. Ill give her another dose." Bucky saw Banner fill a serenge. "Could you wait. I'd like to see if she is ok." He said. The Doctor looked confused "I'll give you a few minutes but she might panic being hooked up to all these machines."

Buck nodded "Ill watch her." Steve wispered to Bruse to let Buck have some time. So the men exited leaving Bucky and the small girl alone.

The minutes passed and the child slowly started to wake form the anesthesia.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked into the deep blue eyes of the man holding her hand.

She was about to say something when she notested all the wires and tubes connected to her. She quickly pulled the oxigen from her nose. Buck shook his head and gently took her hands and fixed the air back on her face.

She looked at him confused. She lifted her hand to do it again and Buck shook his head and sweetly but sternly said "No. Keep it on." She put her hand down, smiled and nodded, obaying him.

Dr Banner acted like she was not listening to him that why he put her under. Why was she so obedient to Bucky.

She looked at the man her eyes locked on his metal arm. She smiled and traced the star with her small fingernail.

"You like that?" He said in shock.

She ponted to it looking at him she said "Krasnyy! (Russian for red)" Bucky smiled "thats right the star is Red."

She smiled ponting at other objects and would say their color each time in a different language.

Buck would cunferm if she got right and would correct her in every language he knew telling her the right color.

He felt so content just sitting there teaching her the colors in the room, he couldn't help but smile and laugh.

She giggled when she heard him laugh.

"What you think I'm funny little miss?" Buck questioned.

"Silly daddy." She smiled but the smile on Bucks face left and he sighed and corected her. "No Detka (baby) doll, My name is Bucky." He felt sick knowing the poor baby was wanting her father. His frown faded and he smiled and ponted at the little girl. "Do you have a name?" He asked. Ponting at herself "Joy!" She giggled.


	4. Fireworks

"Joy" she giggled

Bucky's heart fell into his stomach. How did that name have such power over him?

He was about to say something when Steve came into the room with Banner, she started to shake as they came near. Joy flung her arms around Bucky's neck and buried her head in his chest "No! No! No!" She whined. Dr. Banner grabbed a needle filled with something to calm the girl. Buck shook his head "No, I got her. She's fine." He said stroking her hair. Joy cried into his shirt, he started to hum and she relaxed in his embrace.

Dr. Banner looked at the pair holding each other he grabbed the syringe and nodded to Buck. He knew the Doctor still had tests to do so he nodded back. Bruse rubbed the little girl's arm with some alcohol and put the needle in her muscle. She pulled away and cried out. "No Hiddy! Daddy stop him!"

Buck looked at her in confusion "who is Hiddy?" His eyes quickly softened and started to fill with tears. "You mean Hydra," Bucky whispered and kept his tears at bay rocking her. "Shhh. You're not in Hydra anymore. This is a good doctor." She calmed down and fell asleep in his strong arms.

After a few minutes, he laid her down on the table. Steve stood next to him as he did and motioned for Buck to fallow him out of the room

The men walked to the exit, Steve sighed "She's still calling you daddy." He stated. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck "She's confused, sick and probably delusional. She thinks she is still in Hydra." He felt anger build. Steve shook his head. "I understand this is not easy for you. The same place that hurt you, hurting that little girl."

"Her name is Joy." Buck paused and let out a laugh that was concealing his hate."It's ironic naming her that when she is so sad and scared."

Steves eyes widened "She told you her name?"

He nodded.

"She is so innocent. I'm going to kill her father! He should have taken better care of her!"

Buck punched the wall leaving a deep gash and pushed past Steve going upstairs to his room.

Later that night Bucky was laying in bed when the sound of fireworks came to his ears.

He quickly sprung up looking around he grabbing his gun and mask and headed for the door. The Winter Soldier awoke in his mind.

He walked down the hall confused by his surroundings he made he was in the kitchen.

Steve heard the fireworks and rolled in bed covering his ears. He hated fireworks it always sounded like war.

The sound of Bucky's door opening made Steve quickly get up. He may have hated fireworks but he knew Bucks PTSD was way worse than his and he was never good with loud noises.

Steve walked out of his bedroom spotting his friend standing in the kitchen holding his gun.

Steve sighed "Bucky it's just fireworks." He whispered

Buck turned his eyes looked uncaring and full of anger.

"Buck, please go back to bed. There is no war, Hydra is gone. You're fine. " Bucky stared him down until someone turned the light on in the kitchen "At ease Soldiers, I'm here for a drink you two look like you could use the same." Tonys groggy voice hit Bucky's ears sending him to the present. He shook his head and set his gun on the floor.

"I'm so sorry guys. it sounded like..."

Steve interrupted "I know, I get it. Go back to bed."

Buck gave a weak smile to the men and headed to his room.

His hand was on the door handle when he heard a small cry.


	5. Five More

Buck stood completely still and listened for the sound again. He knew that cry, to his core he knew it was little Joy. He ran ton the elevator, as the door opened on the bottom floor his eyes scanned the room for the little girl. H did not see her on the table nor in the small bed of to the side. Buck started to panic when another firework went off he heard her let out a squeal. Her little body was curled up in a corner. Blood dripping from her arm staining her oversized gown. She cried and held her legs to her chest. Buck saw she had pulled away from the machines leaving her a bloodied mess.

He walked over to her and knelt down "Little one, whats wrong?" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and lifted her arms for him to pick her up. He took her from the ground and set her on the bed. Going over to a cabinet he found some band-aids. He bandaged her arm and sat down next to her. She leaned her body on him, they sat there for w few minutes until another explosion went off. She dug her head in bucks shoulder and whimpered.

Buck smiled " You know, they are actually really pretty," he said Joy looked at him confused " the noise, it's a firework. They make sparkly lights in the sky. You wanna go see?" She nodded and held on to his neck as he took her to his room where there was a huge window overlooking the bridge where they were releasing the fireworks.

H

e opened the door to his room and set her on his bed. He pointed to the window. "keep your eyes right there." She squints her eyes staring at the exact spot he pointed at, he laughed at her concentration. Finally one flue in the sky and flashed a bright red light making the room glow and then fade back to darkness.

Her little jaw dropped she squealed with glee. Bucky put a finger to his lips "shh everyone is still asleep" she giggled and then did the same, putting a finger to her lips she hushed herself.

They sat on the bed and watched the fireworks with everyone that when off the both stared in awe. Joy in awe of the lights in the sky, and Bucky in awe of Joy and her sweet innocence.

The last one went off and Buck smiled at her "ok, time for bed." She nodded. He got up from the bed and walked to the door, opened it and looked back to see Joy cuddling down in his bed covering her self with the large fluffy comforter.

"Oh no, no sleep over." He smiled as she looked over at him then patted the spot next to her. "Sleep?" She said patting the bed. "No, Detka doll." The nickname flew again from his lips before he could stop it.

"Nigh-night." She said sweetly and turned over.

Buck scrunched his nose thinking what he was going to do about the child making herself at home in his bed.

Joy turned back over facing Bucky and stated in a frustrated tone "daddy, bedtime." He stared at the ground "I told you my name is Bucky." He knew this was not a fight he wanted to get in to right now. So in defeat, he walked over to the bed and climbed in "Can I have a little more of the bed?" Joy skootched over giving him no more than two more inches. He smiled and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he thought about what he was going to about this girl, where a little arm went across his chest and he felt her snuggle into his side.

The morning came the two were sleeping sound the little one was sprawled across Bucky's chest.

He felt something tickle his nose. Her hair was laying all offer his face as her head was cuddled into the crook of his neck.

He woke up to her kissing his cheek "Morning Daddy." She squealed and jumped on the bed.

"Give Daddy five more minutes," he said in a groggy state. Quickly his eyes flu open, he sat up seeing her sitting there smiling bigger then she did with the fireworks. "No! No! No! I did not mean that!" He corrected. Her smile faded and a tear slid down her pale cheek.

Buck sighed and picked up the little girl "I promise you Joy I will find your daddy."


	6. Cheerios

Bucky walked to his bathroom and grabbed a brush and rubberband, He found an old tee shirt and walked over to the window Joy was leaning her face on. She was drawing pictures in the fog from her breath.

"Let's get you dressed and ready for the day." Buck smiled at her. Joy ran over to him and lifting her arms, he slid the old hospital gown off of her small sickly frame. He shook his head as he saw all the bruises on her body.

Slipping and new tee on her he sat her down on the bed and started to brush her matted curls. When he was done he started to braid her hair. He had no idea how he knew how to braid but it was easy and second nature to him.

After he was done he got up and the two went downstairs.

She held his metal hand and skipped down the hall humming a little tune. They walked into the kitchen where everyone was running around frantic.

Natasha was on the phone, Tony was pulling up a map of the tower on his computer. The rest were running from different rooms declaring when they reached the kitchen that they had "checked everywhere".

Steve came up behind Bucky and spotted the little girl at his side. "Found Her!" He yelled making everyone stop what they were doing. Tony walked over to the little girl "Where were you? We have been looking everywhere for you Shot Glass!" Buck looked at him in disapproval of the nickname "What? She is small like a shot glass!" Tony defended himself.

Buck shook his head "She was with me."

The group looked in shock at Barnes, then to the girl who was spinning in a circle letting the hem of the old tee flare out as if it was a princess dress.

"With you? You just thought it was ok to take her off here machines and take her WITH YOU!" Tony acted as if Bucky was incompetent. Buck quickly defended himself "What? None of you heard her crying and saw she pulled loose from the medical equipment last night! Thank God I was there! She was bleeding and crying alone in a corner!" Bruse walked over "Ok, well let's get her back to the lab." Joy ran behind Bucky and clung to his leg not wanting to be taken from him.

"She is fine, leave her alone." Buck said, "She needs fluids and medical attention." The Doctor advised, " I said, leave her alone." Buck demanded in a slow stern voice. He picked up the little girl and walked to the island where he sat her down on the counter. He grabbed a box of cheerios and milk and made her a bowl. Buck sat her on his lap as he took a seat at the island.

Joy looked at him in confusion. "Eat," Bucky instructed. The girl started to cup the milk with her hands dripping it all over Buck. He smiled and took her hands wiped them off and put a spoon in her grasp. He took her hand and helped her feed herself. The others stared in awe as she ate. Joy was enjoying every bit of her cereal she had never tasted anything so delicious.

She finished her breakfast and leaned back into Bucks' chest.

A few minutes later Buck was sitting on the bathroom floor stroking Joy's hair as she threw up.

"There we go, get it all out." He soothed her

When she finally stopped Bucky whipped her face and sat her on his lap.

"You're ok, we tried." he sighed "Let's go see Banner and get you some anti-nausea medication."

The two walked into the lab Bruse looked over and shook his head knowing that the food did not settle with her.

Dr. Banner hooked her up to an iv as she cried into Bucky's chest. He rocked her gently as she wept. "Could you possibly put her on a portable iv? I think she will do better out of the lab." The doctor nodded. After some time Bucky went back upstairs carrying a sleeping Joy and pushing along an iv pole.

He laid her on the couch and sat down next to her. Steve spotted them and walked over "How is she?" He whispered to Bucky "She is ok, she is a strong little soldier." He smiled. Steves smile faded "You know... You're not helping the matter." Buck lifted an eyebrow questioning the man.

"You don't want her to call you daddy and yet you and coddling her as if you were." Bucky felt angry at first, knowing all he was doing was helping this child, but then again he knew Steve had a point. " I just understand her, that's all." He said quietly.

"I know, but we are going to have to find her family, Banner is working on a D.N.A. test."

Bucky nodded biting his lip " I just better not be there when you give her to back to that so-called father." His words spat with venom. Steve just nodded and was about to go back to what he was doing when he heard Bucky start humming 'How Great Thow Art' to the sleeping girl. A smile crept on Steves' face knowing that Bucky unaware that they sang that song in church as kids. Buck's memory was awful but once in a while, little things would pop up that he had forgotten.

Banner sat looking at the screen of his computer. He whent to get a sip of coffee when the screen lit up with facts on Joy's past he quickly set down his cup and clicked on a file that said. " D.N.A. results"

The results read:

Child: Name Unknown

Date of Birth: 9/17/2013

Race: Caucasian

Mother: Amy Grace Murphy

Date of Birth: 7/1/1988

Race: Caucasian

Father: James Buchanan Barnes

Date of Birth: 3/10/1917

Race: Caucasiasn


	7. Amy Grace

Buck stood completely still and listened for the sound again. He knew that cry, to his core he knew it was little Joy. He ran ton the elevator, as the door opened on the bottom floor his eyes scanned the room for the little girl. H did not see her on the table nor in the small bed of to the side. Buck started to panic when another firework went off he heard her let out a squeal. Her little body was curled up in a corner. Blood dripping from her arm staining her oversized gown. She cried and held her legs to her chest. Buck saw she had pulled away from the machines leaving her a bloodied mess.

He walked over to her and knelt down "Little one, whats wrong?" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and lifted her arms for him to pick her up. He took her from the ground and set her on the bed. Going over to a cabinet he found some band-aids. He bandaged her arm and sat down next to her. She leaned her body on him, they sat there for w few minutes until another explosion went off. She dug her head in bucks shoulder and whimpered.

Buck smiled " You know, they are actually really pretty," he said Joy looked at him confused " the noise, it's a firework. They make sparkly lights in the sky. You wanna go see?" She nodded and held on to his neck as he took her to his room where there was a huge window overlooking the bridge where they were releasing the fireworks.

H

e opened the door to his room and set her on his bed. He pointed to the window. "keep your eyes right there." She squints her eyes staring at the exact spot he pointed at, he laughed at her concentration. Finally one flue in the sky and flashed a bright red light making the room glow and then fade back to darkness.

Her little jaw dropped she squealed with glee. Bucky put a finger to his lips "shh everyone is still asleep" she giggled and then did the same, putting a finger to her lips she hushed herself.

They sat on the bed and watched the fireworks with everyone that when off the both stared in awe. Joy in awe of the lights in the sky, and Bucky in awe of Joy and her sweet innocence.

The last one went off and Buck smiled at her "ok, time for bed." She nodded. He got up from the bed and walked to the door, opened it and looked back to see Joy cuddling down in his bed covering her self with the large fluffy comforter.

"Oh no, no sleep over." He smiled as she looked over at him then patted the spot next to her. "Sleep?" She said patting the bed. "No, Detka doll." The nickname flew again from his lips before he could stop it.

"Nigh-night." She said sweetly and turned over.

Buck scrunched his nose thinking what he was going to do about the child making herself at home in his bed.

Joy turned back over facing Bucky and stated in a frustrated tone "daddy, bedtime." He stared at the ground "I told you my name is Bucky." He knew this was not a fight he wanted to get in to right now. So in defeat, he walked over to the bed and climbed in "Can I have a little more of the bed?" Joy skootched over giving him no more than two more inches. He smiled and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he thought about what he was going to about this girl, where a little arm went across his chest and he felt her snuggle into his side.

The morning came the two were sleeping sound the little one was sprawled across Bucky's chest.

He felt something tickle his nose. Her hair was laying all offer his face as her head was cuddled into the crook of his neck.

He woke up to her kissing his cheek "Morning Daddy." She squealed and jumped on the bed.

"Give Daddy five more minutes," he said in a groggy state. Quickly his eyes flu open, he sat up seeing her sitting there smiling bigger then she did with the fireworks. "No! No! No! I did not mean that!" He corrected. Her smile faded and a tear slid down her pale cheek.

Buck sighed and picked up the little girl "I promise you Joy I will find your daddy."


	8. Flashback

FLASHBACK

The winter soldier sat on his bunk he had been getting some memories back but would dare tell anyone knowing they would whip it all from his mind. All of a sudden the bars of his cage opened a young woman was thrown to the ground her brown hair fell over her face as she cried. The soldier jumped from his bunk landing in front of her. The guards laughed as she lay there bleeding, crying and broken in every sense of the word. "Watch him rip her limb from limb." They taunted as they walked away.

He watched until they were out of sight then he knelt down next to the woman. She shrieked when he lifted her chin. "Shhh shhh shhh, I'm not going to hurt you." She panicked and pushed him away and hit him. He looked stunned but did not fight back he just sat there as she shoved herself in a corner.

Weeks passed and neither of them spoke. he would hear her crying or saying a prayer that God would save her at night. He would watch her pacing or braid her hair during the day.

One night a guard was touting her through the bars, she had become used to this until he opened the cage. He pinned her against a wall. The soldier heard her shriek and before the guard could do anything the soldier grabbed him from behind with his metal is he strangled him. "Don't touch the lady." He growled as he knocked out the man. Another guard came in and removed the unconscious body and locked the cage.

The woman looked at her rescuer, he nodded and turned to go back to his bunk when she grabbed his shoulder and turned him toward her wrapping her arms around him she embraced her knight with the shinning armed arm.

"Thank you." She whispered into his hair.

The days passed and their relationship flourished.

The Soldier kept her safe and the Women kept him sane.

Months turned into a year and they fell in love.

One morning he was lying on his bed not quite awake when he heard her in the small bathroom in their cell. He lightly knocked on the makeshift door they made from a bed sheet. "Amy, Detka (baby) doll, are you alright."

She coughed and tears rolled down her face. "Amy, are you sick?" He said knowing the answer by the sounds he was hearing.

"I'm coming in." He said pulling the sheet aside. His eye met with hers she was shaking from weakness. "Amy!" He picked her up and gently sat her on the bottom bunk.

Amys' head was down as she held her stomach. He ran and grabbed the tin can and filled it with water. "Drink." He said putting the can to her lips, She took a sip and pushed it away. He set it down and rubbed her ring finger with his thumb. Just past her knuckle, there was a twist tie it was her makeshift wedding ring he came up with.

She kissed him and leaned on his bare chest. "Hun? I'm scared." He turned her face to his "Why you have had food poisoning before."

Tears danced down her cheeks "No, I think I'm pregnant." His eyes widened fear filled them. This was not a good thing not in Hydra.

He rocked her trembling body and hushed her "It's ok, I'm here I won't let them hurt either of you ." his hand rested on her not yet showing belly.


	9. Because he is

Bucky woke up to the sound of Steve calling his name. "Bucky!" The light in the room stung his eyes as he opened them. Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. "You scared me to death you jerk!" Bucky sat up slowly from the cold tile floor he was laying on. "What happened?" He asked rubbing there back of his head with his human hand. "You passed out." Banner said walking over to the men. The two helped Buck up and sat him on a chair.

Joy sat quietly humming to her self as she sat on the bed alone.

Scarlett knocked on the bedroom door. Joy felt her heart race as she hid under the large duvet. She shook slightly as she hid from the unknown visitor.

"Bucky, It's just me." Her accent was thick but had a sweetness behind it. "May I come it?" She asked.

Joy didn't say a thing she curls her knees to her chest under the blanket.

Scarlett slowly opened the door letting a stream of light cascade across the bed revealing the large lump in the covers.

Her eyes narrowed as she approached. Lifting the blanket she saw the little girl looking up to her in fear.

"Little one!" She exclaimed "What are you doing? Where is Bucky?"

"Daddy is talking to Mr.Doctor," she said unsure if she should be revealing his location. The women sat on the bed next to the small child. "May I ask you a question?" Joy nodded "Why do you call Bucky 'daddy'?"

Joy looked at her confused " because he is." She said in a matter of fact tone. "We lived in Hiddy (Hydra), he would leave for work and sometimes he when he came home he would forget. But I helped him remember." Her words made the woman loose color in her face.

Bucky sat on the chair staring at the picture of Amy on the screen, she looked beautiful. Buck could not place her in his memories but the pain in his chest let him know she once meant something to him. Dr. Banner continued to ramble on about what the D.N.A. had reviled, his words did not hit Bucky. Steve finally interrupted causing Buck to jump "Where is the girl anyhow?" Bucky stood up "CRAP! I left her alone! How long was I unconscious?" Steve looked at the clock " For about 2 hours."

Bucky ran to the door, flung it open and went into the elevator.

He walked down the hall a noticed the door was open. He peeked in and could her Joy talking to Scarlett. She was enthusiastically telling about the one time Bucky and her running away from Hydra. "We had fun in our new house, but the bad men came and took us home." Her voice got quieter as she ended her story.

Bucky leaned on the door frame a tear ran down his face, he wiped it quickly it away. Joy spotted him out of the corner of her eye she jumped off the bed and landed on the ground running up to him she lifted her arms asking him to pick her up.

Bucky picked her up and balanced her on his side, walking her to the bed he whispered to Scarlett "Could you give us a moment."


	10. Little Book

Scarlett left the room leaving the two alone.

Bucky sat Joy on the bed she let out a little yawned and rubbed her eyes. She laid down and patted the side of the bed that belonged to Buck. He playfully rolled his eyes and crawled into bed. He looked at her tracing her cheeks with his thumb. She stared at him love filled her big brown eyes "Do you remember me yet?" She smiles, he looked at her taking in her sweet face wishing he could place it in a memory. "Not yet Detka (baby) doll, but I'm going to try my hardest." He whispered.

She quickly fell asleep, he laid there for some time thinking. When he finally got up he went to his closet. Kneeling on the carpet, he unzipped his backpack and pulled out each journal, he flipped through there pages and prayed to God he would find something about Joy or Amy.

Each book loaded with his scribbles describing a small insignificant thing about his past.

Each page leaving him empty.

He sighed It's like I blocked her out. He thought shaking his head.

All twenty-seven book lay scattered on the closet floor he shook the bag and throw it, agents, the wall a small thud rang in his ear.

He grabbed the bag and unzipped a small zipper inside the bag. He pulled out a small book.

Swallowing hard he opened it.

Two little stick figures on the first-page one had a longer torso than the other and a red scribble on one arm. He flipped the page, each time he did there was a new picture featuring those two characters. He could not believe it this was a book of his past illustrated by his daughter! He looked at each page trying to read the story within the drawings.

Joy felt someone shaking her awake. Her daddy knelt at her bedside holding the little book. "Joy is this yours?" He asked. She caught sight of the book in his hand "My journal!" She said with a smile. Bucky saw her face light up as she turned each page.

"Could you?" He clears his throat "could you read it to me?"

She patted his side of the bed and he sat next to her she curled up in his lap. Opening the pages she started " Once upon a time. There were me and daddy." She pointed to each stick figure.

She turned the pages and in her own way read him the story of there time in hydra.

" what's happening there?" He pointed at the drawing of a house. It was unlike the square with lines through it that she would call 'home', obviously 'home' was the cell they lived in. This was a legit house. "That's the day we ran away from home and found a pretty house."

Buck listened as she explained that the "bad men" came and took them from the "pretty house" one night. He ran his fingers through her curls as she started to yawn again. He wished she was not getting tired he wanted to hear more.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked, the little girl gave him a weak smile and snuggled down in his chest. " I can read you more tomorrow." She said "I'd enjoy that" he kissed her forehead. The action shocked him, he opened his eyes to see her light up like a Christmas tree. " I love you, daddy." She said as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

He held her rubbing her back as he felt a flood of emotions: happiness, happiness that he had someone to love and live for.

Sorrow, sorrow that she would never have her mother.

And rage, Rage that He was the man he hated he was the father that abandoned his baby girl in hydra.

" I love you too," Bucky whispered through his tears.


	11. Labor Flashback

_Amy was on the mattress that lay on the dirty floor of her and the soldier's cell. It had been 273 days since Amy realized that she was pregnant. She woke in excruciating pain. The soldier heard Amy's breathing become erratic "Amy are you ok?"_

 _Her body was going into labor._

 _He dare not scream for help. Who knows what the guards would do. They knew Amy was pregnant but acting as though they didn't._

 _He held his wife, whipping her tears and reassuring her that everything would be all right, but knew his words were hallowed promises._

 _Her contractions started getting closer and closer together._

 _He leaned her body agents the wall knowing that this was not the time to panic he went to her legs and instructed her to breathe and push._

 _She started to panic "I can't, I can't" Amy panted._

 _"Listen to me! You can do this! You're going to do this!" He demanded_

 _She calmed down and let the labor take over her body and delivered a beautiful baby._

 _The cry from the newborn filled the empty hall of the Hydra base. Amy let out a sigh of relief and looked past her knees to see the solder cradling the infant in his strong arms._

 _"What is it?" She asked_

 _"Its a girl." He smiled "A stunning little Detka doll." He let out a small laugh that Amy had never heard before. He cut the cord "We did it," She whispered as he curled up next to her still holding her baby._

 _"YOU did it." He kissed her and got lost in her lips before a guard came in._

 _"I thought I head the brat" he laughed._

 _The man was about to rip the child from her father's arms when Amy screamed: "don't you dare touch her!"_

 _The man grinned "Don't worry I won't touch the kid to kill it I'll just remove its food". He said grabbing the woman's hair. The soldier begged for mercy, but to no avail._

 _Amy was drug out past the cells and out into the winter cold._

 _" You Tramp! Trying to make the Winter Soldier week? It won't work. Your death will add to his rage making him a better killer for us" he slammed the door leaving her in the snow stained with her crimson blood._

 _The soldier sat in the floor, his tears streaming from his blue eyes. What could he do with no milk in his chest or any way to care for the infant, he wept._


	12. Shopping

Bucky awoke from his dreamless sleep. No nightmares, no panic attacks, just peace.

His arm was gently moving up and down with every rise and fall of Joy's little chest. He had fallen asleep cradling the girl.

She started to stir, her long eyelashes left her cheeks as she opened her eyes. "Good morning daddy." Joy smiled.

Bucky pushed the hair from her eyes "Morning Detka." She giggled as he kissed her forehead. Jumping up on the bed she pounced on his chest "What are we going to do today?"

"Let's go get you some real clothes today. Sounds good?" Buck laughed as she nodded excitedly.

He put on her makeshift dress which was one of Wanda's red tank tops she let him use.

The two walked downstairs to see the group who had found out the whole story through Steve.

"Bucky Barnes," Tony grabbed a napkin looking at it he paused for effect "You ARE the father." He taunted. Sam started laughing and began chanting "Jerry! Jerry!"

Buck shook his head not wanting to even ask what they were referencing.

"We are going to the mall, see you all later," Bucky said as he slips on the straps of his backpack.

"Buck, you can't put her on your motorcycle! Let me drop you guys off." Natasha smiled as she grabbed her keys.

He agreed and the three walked out of the tower.

They made their way into the mall, Joy's eyes light up as she took in the sights of all the shops.

"Well, let's get started." Bucky smiled at her.

As they walked past the shops Joy spotted a store by the name of "Justice". A place full of little girl clothes. She pulled her daddy's arm dragging him in the store.

She ran around, loaded his arms full of clothing.

A woman told them where the dressing rooms were and Joy when in one, her little arms full of tops, skirts, and dresses.

She would come out excitedly showing Buck the outfit. He would smile and tell her she " looked like a princess". Joy blushed and after trying out outfit after outfit. They paid and ran to another store. Three hours passed.

Bucky held all the boxes and bags running after little Joy as she zipped through the mall.

Buckys eyes left Joy for only a second as he spotted a place to eat. "Hey, are you hungry?" He turns and sees his daughter was not at his side. Bucks' heart sunk, he began to panic and yelled for Joy.

"Joy! Joy! Detka! Where are you!" He felt his anxiety hit an all-time high as he turns looking at the sea of people. "Daddy, daddy what's that?" when her sweet voice hit his ears he sighed in relief seeing her in front of a pet shop. Going over to her he grabbed her shoulders "What have I told you about running away!" He yelled the worry still in his voice.

She looked at him confused.

" You always told me to run away if I had the chance." His felt tears brim in his eyes thinking he must have said that to her in Hydra. He hugged her

"Not now, Detka. Not now that you're safe. You stay with Daddy."


	13. Baby Dog

Bucky saw the wonder in Joy's eyes as she stared at the brown and black Yorkie puppy in the window of the pet shop. "What is it, Daddy?" She asked as the pup pawed at the glass "Its a baby dog, a puppy." Buck explained. She looked sad at it for a second "why is she here were is her daddy?" Buck gave her a smile "she is for sale somebody will buy her and take her home." She looked very upset at his words making Bucky kneel in front of her "Detka, the puppy will go to a good house with a good family" he said rubbing her arm "but what if she gets a bad home like us?" She cried and he then assured her that the dogs a new home was not going to be a cell.

As they started to walk away she looked at Bucky "how do you buy something? " she inquired her daddy laughter "you need money" he smiled "You have moneys " Joy asked with excitement "Well, I have Tony's moneys," Buck cracked himself up "but we are not getting a dog."

She looked back at the shop as she held her daddy's hand." bye bye Puppy" she said quietly. Buck stopped and looked into her eyes. She was not begging and screaming like some children, she's just wanted the Yorkie puppy to be in a good home.

"You like him, don't you?" He knelt on one knee. "She is fuzzy and cute." Joy replied Buck looked back at the winning pup, it was obviously a boy but how was she to know. "Well, Tony might kill me but, what's new." He smiled

The little girl smiled wide her eyes filled with wonder "Really?" She asked in awe. How could he ever say no to his baby girl? She was his weakness, his reason for being. A sudden realization hit him, this was the weakness hydra must have used against him. Of course, he would do what they said if she was in trouble! He would do anything for her! He would, and had killed for her!

The two walked back to the store and adopted the small pup and bought all they needed to take care of it, all on Tony's credit card.

By the time they left with all the bought Joy was sleepily rubbing her eyes. Bucky called Natasha to pick them up, conveniently leaving out the fact the were bringing back a new fuzzy family member.

They sat on the curb bags and boxes surrounded them, Joy was telling the pup about her life so far in Stark Tower, and how much the dog would love the Avengers. The black car pulled up a Bucky loaded in the items. Joy happily crawled in the back seat, setting the puppy in the crate next to her were they both curled up and fell asleep on their drive home.

Natasha looked back at the sleeping child and saw the dog crate. "Barnes, what did you do?" She exclamed. Bucky was sitting there front seat and innocently replied "What do you mean?" She said holding in her anger "Stark won't allow you to have a dog."

Bucky sighed "I know, but We are going to move out of the tower, and she needs a friend." Buck released what he had been thinking. "Im going to get a job, a house and raise my little girl."


	14. Movinhg

Natasha turned to see Buck looking out the window of the car.

"You're not serious about leaving the Avengers, Are you?" Nat said

"I need to be around to take care of her, She can't lose me and I can't leave her to go on missions." He spoke in a low tone not breaking his concentration on the passing cars.

They drove in silence until they got to the Tower.

Bucky picked up his sleeping daughter Natasha took the crate and they walked inside.

He put her on the couch and let the puppy out of the crate "Ok punk don't wreck anything!" He said as the pup toddled around the rug in the main living area.

Steve and Tony got out of the elevator "What. Is. That?" Tony questioned Bucky "what does it look like?" He said blankly " It looks like a squirrel is loose in the tower!" Joy heard the man yelling and started to stir. "Could you please stop yelling, she's tying sleep." Buck argued "THIS IS MY HOUSE ILL YELL IF I WANT!" Tony screamed. Joys head popped up she crawled off the couch and ran to her daddy. "Daddy, can I go play with the puppy?" "Yes, Detka go play" he smiled "No no no, kid this thing is not staying here!" Tony said, "but..." She started "No buts kid! Romanoff, you take that thing back." Bucky blood bowled "No Tony!" "No Barnes! You live in my tower with my rules!" The two men began to argue and scream. Joy started to feel tears build in her eyes and she started to whine. "Kid if you're going to cry go to your room!" Tony blurted out. Bucky grabbed Tony's shirt and picked him up by his collar "Don't you ever tell my daughter what to do." He growled as Tony looked at him unafraid and laughed

" You clearly don't have a handle on her." Bucky felt furious yanking Tony close to his face he screamed "You're not her father! I AM!" The truth rang in his ear. He dropped Stark, looking at his baby who was rubbing the tears from her eyes with her fists. "Come on Detka, let's go pack." He said taking his daughter's hand he looked back into Tony's eyes "I quit. We're leaving."

The two walked to the elevator and went to there room where Bucky packed up everything he had which was not much. "Daddy are we running away?" Joy asked calmly "Yes sweetie." He sighed as Joy had a hint of excitement in her eyes "Are we going back to the pretty house?" Buck held in a laugh "We will find an even prettier house." she smiled and picked up the little dog "Let's go daddy!"

They went downstairs Steve stood at the door "I'm sorry this happened." He said sadly. Buck gave him a reassuring smile "Don't be. I want us to live a normal life, the life she deserves." Joy gave Steve a hug "Come to see us in the pretty house. Ok?" "Ok kiddo" he smiled and handed Buck an envelope "Go buy the house. Ok?" Bucky opened the papped to reveal a hundred thousand dollars "I can't take this." "Yes, you can. Now go, be a family." Bucky smiled and hugged Steve "Thanks Punk." He said through tears letting go of his friend. "No problem Jerk."

Bucky and Joy got into the old Bug that Steve gave them. They waved to him as they drove out of sight. They drove late into the evening. Joy was starting to doze off in the back seat when she spotted it. The house she was waiting to find. It was small and cozy with a wrap around porch. "Daddy stop!" Buck slammed on the breaks "What? what? Did I hit something." He said in a panic "That's it! That's the house!" She squealed with glee. Buck looked at the house in front of them and shockingly there was a sign that read: " Room For Rent" on the front lawn. "Alright Dolly, it looks like you did find it!" He turned into the driveway.

Bucky felt nervous as he unbuckled Joy and carried her up the steps to there door.

He felt a hesitation before knocking but pushing past his fears his metal fist tapped the wood door.

They waited Buck silently prayed they were doing the right thing.

When he heard a car door open behind them he turned with his daughter in his arms. A beautiful woman was stepping out of a car she was wearing scrubs and carrying groceries.

Bucky sat Joy on a swing on the porch.

"Ma'am can I give you a hand." Looking up from her bags. "I think I can manage. But I'm wondering why you are parked in my driveway?" She was looking at the dirty old beat up but then turned, their eyes met and Bucky felt his heart skip a beat. He nervously ran a hand through his thick hair. "I spotted your room for rent sign... Well, my daughter saw it and we... We really need somewhere to stay." He bit his lip waiting for a reply.

" Of course." She smiled glancing at the little girl swinging on the porch. "Have you two eaten yet?" She questioned. "No, ma'am." "Well come inside. I'm just about to start dinner. Hence the groceries" she laughs "we can eat and we can discuss the rent."Bucky grabbed some bags from the car and they walked up to the house.

She turned as she grabbed her keys their eyes met again this time in the light from the porch lamp hit her every feature. she was stunning, breathtaking Buck felt butterflies fill his stomach.

"My name is Autumn by the way" a shy smile crept across his face "I'm Bucky."


	15. Autumn and Winter

Bucky set at the kitchen table as Joy played with the puppy.

Autumn put the groceries away and started cooking up some dinner for the three of them. Buckys eyes graced around the cozy home, he could just imagine having a family in a cute little house like this. He felt his mind wander as he watched Joy play.

" She looks just like you," Autumn said as she plated the meal. Buck turned to see her smiling at him. "She does?" He said astonished at her comment.

She nodded, He had never thought about it, her thick brown hair and big doe eyes were adorable but he never imagined they looked alike.

Autumn sat down a plate of pasta in front of Bucky. Joy ran over setting on her daddy's lap she immediately started to dig into the food with her hands. Buck quickly stopped her and grabbed the fork and started to help her feed herself. "You must be hungry." Autumn giggled. Bucky blushed, embarrassed that he had not taught his daughter better yet. "I'll go get your plate then." She laughed setting another plate on the table.

The two discussed rent and easily agreed on a price.

Autumn got up, took the plates to wash them, Bucky went over and started drying them and setting each glass dish delicately on the counter. "Thank you, but you can go unpack." She said "Its fine, it goes faster this way" they giggled and talked until the dishes were done.

The woman showed them the extra bedroom. It was small but Bucky loved it, it felt like home.

He set his bag on the tiny bed.

"Thank you, this is perfect." He said in awe of her kindness.

" Your welcome, if you ever need anything I'm right at the end of the hall." Her smile brightened the tiny room.

She started to walk away, looking back over her shoulder at the daddy and daughter, she wondered: Where is her mother? And what is the story behind that man? Her thoughts took over her as she walked back to her room, but soon she was in her bed fast asleep.

Bucky unpacked their bag as Joy bounced on the bed.

"Detka, its time to go to bed." He smiled as she flew up then landed on the bed and snuggled into the covers.

Buck laid down, Joy's little arm wrapped around his torso and snuggled into his chest. He was still not used to all the affection she gave so freely. He felt undeserving of her love and scared of not being all she needed.

It had only been two weeks since he found her small figure cowering in the shadows of the Hydra bass.

Yet her heart was overflowing with love for him. He was all she wanted.

Her fingers absentmindedly traced his scared chest that led to his cold medal arm. She had no idea the history of evil that arm had and she didn't care, all she saw was her daddy.


	16. Milk (Flashback )

Bucky was kneeling in front of the cage door tears rolling down his face as he screamed.

Blood still stained the floor from the birth the night before

A cry from an infant made his eye go from the door to his chest where his human hand was holding the baby.

He snuggled her hushing her cries.

He watched as the guard came down the hall. Bucky grabbed his leg with his metal hand. "Please, I beg you, She will starve! Please get me some milk! Ill do anything" his words were frantic. The guard rolled his eyes and tried to shake his foot from the winter soldiers grasp.

But Buck would not take no for an answer, he twisted his ankle the man cried out in pain.

"DO IT!!" Bucky screamed. The man nodded and he let go, leaving the man limping over to where they kept the food.

Buck rocked the crying baby trying to be of any comfort to her.

A different guard came back and threw a carton of milk through the bars of his cell.

It landed on the hard floor and. Started to spill all over the grimy concrete.

Bucky quickly picked it up, tears still stinging his eyes making his vision blurred.

He grabbed an old tee shirt trying to clean it up when he had an idea. After soaking a corner of the top he put the fabric around his finger and light placed it in the baby's mouth.

She was trying to push him away, The soldier whispered as the tears ran down his face. "Please Detka, please just try." He put the shirt back in her mouth and she began to suckle on it. A huge smile came over his features, his heart lept with joy.

She was going to live!!!

His little Joy was going to live!!!


End file.
